


All the Hidden Love Beneath

by gluedwithgold



Series: The Hidden Love Trilogy [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sunday Morning Porn Club (Supernatural & Supernatural RPF), Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluedwithgold/pseuds/gluedwithgold
Summary: Sam is ready to shove down everything that happened the night before, but Dean has other ideas.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: The Hidden Love Trilogy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1034237
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	All the Hidden Love Beneath

**Author's Note:**

> Title shamelessly stolen from Kaleo's "All the Pretty Girls". 
> 
> Written for [Sunday Morning Porn Club](http://smpc.livejournal.com/) on LiveJournal.
> 
> Part Three of The Hidden Love Trilogy.  
> Part One is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167113)  
> Part Two is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324141)
> 
> Well, it took me till the new decade, but finally - the trilogy is complete! \o/

A sliver of sunlight landed right across Sam’s eyes, rousing him from sleep. As the fog in his head cleared, the sound of the shower running woke him more fully, and he noticed the urgent pressure in his bladder. Sam sighed and rubbed at his eyes. 

A lifetime of back-pocket living meant that neither Sam or Dean were shy about much of anything, and taking a piss while the other one showered was as normal as grabbing two coffees in the morning. Sam hesitated this morning, though. He could feel the leftover mess on his dick from his middle of the night jerk off session, and the guilt of last night’s ordeal of barely concealed, pent up sexual desires flooded his brain. He wasn’t sure if he could trust himself to go into the bathroom where the object of that messed up desire was naked. 

But then Sam’s bladder contracted painfully and he had no choice. He threw off the covers, swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, his head spinning and his legs giving out so he stumbled and slammed into the wall next to the bed with a loud thump. He rolled his eyes at himself, straightened up and made his way across the room to the bathroom. 

Sam called out a rough “mornin’” to Dean as he opened the door, both of them in the habit of announcing themselves when barging in. As he lifted the toilet seat, he heard Dean chuckle from behind the shower curtain. 

“Mornin’ sunshine!” he called out, far louder than was necessary to be heard. Great, Dean was going to make this hangover worse. Of course. Sam just grunted in reply, rolled his eyes at Dean’s responding chuckle, then emptied his bladder. He washed his hands, splashed his face, then filled a glass with water and gulped it down. Just as he was reaching for the doorknob to leave, the shower cut off, and the curtain was thrown back as he pulled the door shut behind him. 

Sam heaved a sigh outside the bathroom, relieved that he’d avoided his naked brother successfully. It wasn’t like they both hadn’t seen each other naked dozens of times, but with Sam’s current state of mind, he didn’t need any additional fodder. It was bad enough that two seconds later, Dean came out of the bathroom, skin still damp, nothing but a tiny motel towel wrapped around his hips. Sam pulled on his jeans as Dean rummaged through his duffel for clean clothes, and Sam couldn’t help noticing the way the muscles of Dean’s ass moved under the thin terrycloth. 

“I’m going for coffee,” Sam blurted out while snatching up his jacket and the room key. He was out the door before Dean could reply, though he thought he heard ‘bacon’ under the sound of the door closing. 

Sam briefly considered taking off, just disappearing to avoid Dean and the return of all those feelings he’d hated since he was a teenager. As he made his way to the diner across the street, though, he nixed the idea. Dean would hate him if he ran away again, and Sam would never be able to tell him the real reason for it, and even if he did, Dean would probably hate him that much more. He just needed to get a handle on it, focus on hunting and keep everything shoved down deep. Dean shoved down just about everything, all the time, there was no reason Sam couldn’t bury this one thing. 

***

Twenty minutes later, Sam opened the motel room door armed with two large coffees and two bacon, egg and cheese breakfast sandwiches. Dean was sprawled across his bed sideways watching some dumb morning show on the television, but sat up and clicked it off once Sam walked in. 

“Sweet, what’s for breakfast?” Dean asked, taking the coffee Sam held out to him. “I’m starving.” 

Sam set his own coffee down on the table, dug one of the sandwiches out and tossed it to Dean before sitting down to eat his own. They were quiet for the few minutes it took Dean to inhale his breakfast, then he was pulling out the chair next to Sam and plopping down into it. 

“So. Last night…” Dean took a swig from his cup of coffee. A chill ran up Sam’s spine and he froze for a second, visions of his worst nightmare – Dean finding out he’d had the hots for his own brother since high school – coming true. Sam finished chewing his mouthful of food and swallowed, buying himself some valuable time to think about what to say. 

“Yeah, sorry about that. I got a little out of hand.” Sam lifted his cup and took a drink. “I’ll try not to drink so much anymore, guess I can’t handle it like I used to.” 

Sam added a shrug, his shoulders raising and lowering before he shoved another bite of sandwich in his mouth. He was avoiding eye contact, but he could see Dean’s narrowed eyes and skeptical eyebrow raise in his periphery. 

“Dude, that was a little more than drunk rambling. And I woke up in the middle of the night to you beatin’ off and I could swear you groaned my name. It’s true, isn’t it?” 

Sam’s hand started shaking as he lifted his cup to take another swallow of coffee, so he dropped it back down to the table. 

“You must be having some vivid dreams, man,” Sam said, trying to chuckle, make light of this situation, distract Dean, anything to make it stop. 

“Sam…” 

“Dean, I’m not really sure what you’re talking about, okay?” Sam turned his head away from his brother, no doubt his expression would be classified as a bitchface if Dean saw it. 

“I think you do, little brother. And I think you’re scared.” Dean scooted his chair a little closer to Sam, his brother’s freshly-showered scent wafting over to him. “I think you’re scared that I’ll be mad if you admit it, that I’ll be disgusted and hate you. But I’m sick of walking on eggshells, we live our lives too tangled up together to have something like this between us. So, if I’m wrong and you really don’t know what I’m talking about, this won’t make any sense to you and we can forget about it. But if I’m right, you need to know – it’s mutual.” 

Sam’s sharp intake of breath turned into a gasp as he snapped his head around and looked Dean in the eyes. There was no hint of deception or brotherly teasing, just earnestness in those deep green irises that were constantly in the periphery of Sam’s mind. Sam opened his mouth to say something, but his brain was effectively short circuited for a few seconds. When he did come up with a word, it came out like a squeak. 

“Mutual?” 

Dean just nodded, and Sam searched his brother’s face again. Still nothing but real, honest-to-god truth. He was considering pinching himself, because surely he was still asleep, his hangover turning his dreams extra vivid. No way this was actually happening. They stared at each other for a few, long moments that felt like slow motion. 

Then Dean was in Sam’s space, a flash of movement that made his head spin before warm, full lips were pressing against his own, the scent and flavor of bacon and coffee with a faint hint of toothpaste overwhelming Sam’s senses so much that he could barely feel the pressure of Dean’s lips on his. 

Then his brother’s fingers were weaving through the hair at the back of his head, pulling them closer and increasing the pressure of the kiss and Sam’s brain jolted alive, started feeling everything which was even more overwhelming but at the same time thrilling and the most satisfying sensation he’d ever felt. 

When Dean’s tongue slipped past his own lips and flicked at Sam’s, prying, asking for access, Sam’s instincts took over, he parted his lips and let his brother in, his hands reaching up to clench around Dean’s biceps of their own accord, a moan rolling up his throat and out into the air between them. 

Everything blurred around the edges like a dream for a while, all conscious thought pushed out of Sam’s mind, his body and emotions running on autopilot. When he finally started to focus again, reality seeping into his brain, they had ended up on Dean’s bed, facing each other. Dean was still kissing him, the hand that wasn’t still tangled in Sam’s hair was working at the button then the zipper of Sam’s jeans. Sam finally got enough of his wits about him to react to what was going on, and helped Dean pull his jeans down off his hips. His brother sat up on his knees and pulled them all the way off, then hopped off the bed and quickly stripped out of his own clothes, laying back down in just his boxer briefs. 

Sam’s shirt wound up flying across the room next, and Dean was sliding his body on top of his, lips still moving together and his hands sliding down Sam’s body, tracing the muscles of his chest and hip, gripping at his thigh. Dean’s fingers dug into Sam’s ass as he rolled backward, pulling Sam half on top of him. He finally let go of the back of Sam’s head so he could use both hands now, running up and down his torso then gripping at his ass, spreading his cheeks, one hand dipping down between and rubbing at his hole through the fabric of his underwear. Sam let out a loud moan and his hips thrust down sharply, his back arching. He could feel his cock drag against the hard length of Dean’s, and it felt so perfect he did it again, starting a slow, smooth rhythm of thrusting that made his brother gasp, too. 

“Off. Off, Sam…” Dean groaned as he was tugging at Sam’s boxers, stretching the elastic down over his hips and ass. Sam lifted his hips enough that the tugging from Dean pulled them down to mid thigh, and Sam wriggled and yanked until he was free of them and dropped them over the side of the bed. Dean had lifted up and swiped his own underwear down quickly and smoothly off, kicking them to the floor with one foot. Then Dean grabbed at Sam until he stretched out on top of him again, their mouths colliding as they both started rolling their hips, their movements synching up with ease so they were kissing and sliding their cocks together in perfect rhythm. 

Soon Dean was breathing hard, low moans coming out with his breath every so often and he was thrusting a little harder and faster. Sam matched the new pace almost instantly, groans starting to force out of his throat each time the heads of their cocks slid past each other. Their mouths were still pressed together but they’d stopped all pretense of kissing, both of them focusing on the thrust and slide of their dicks. They moved faster and harder, increasing the pace incrementally until the bed was creaking and they were both covered in a sheen of sweat. 

Dean slid his hands from where they’d been digging into Sam’s hips, down over the curve of his ass. He spread Sam’s cheeks, the burst of cool air sending a pleasurable shiver through Sam’s body. Then Dean’s index finger made its way down to Sam’s hole, circling a few times before pressing in, just the tip, just enough to tug at his rim, and Sam plummeted over the edge almost instantly, a shout he had no control over filling the room as he came, his cock shooting between them, the motion of their bodies spreading it down the length of both their dicks making them slide together with ease. Dean was coming then, too, a strangled cry pushing out of him, his eyes clenched tight as his whole body seized and trembled against Sam’s. Sam thought he’d never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life as he relaxed down, edging his body off to the side but still half on top of his brother. Dean didn’t seem to mind, since his arms tightened around Sam like he didn’t want to let go. 

They were quiet for a few minutes as they caught their breath, everything slowing to normal, the world coming back into focus as they came down. Then Dean leaned down and kissed Sam’s temple. 

“See? Told ya, Sammy. Mutual.” Dean’s fingers started making small circles where they rested on Sam’s back, and all the anxiety and fear of the aftermath of what they just did seeped from him, and Sam relaxed and let himself enjoy the feeling of being tangled up next to Dean, warm and safe and for once in his life, satisfied. 


End file.
